


Truth Hurts | Emison

by BlazingLava



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingLava/pseuds/BlazingLava
Summary: Dreams can be entertaining, disturbing, or downright bizarre. We all dream - even if we don't remember it the next day. But why did Emily Fields get an intense dream about Alison DiLaurentis and why did it have to end, what will the future hold for Emily and Ali?





	Truth Hurts | Emison

“Em” Ali whispers in my ear “I know you’re awake” my eyes flickered open trying find my way around the darkness of the room, I rubbed my eyes. “What time is it?” I asked in a hushed tone. 

“Three in the morning” she replied. 

“Three? Alison… go back to bed” I pulled a blanket over my face, but only to find Ali took the blanket right off and was leaning over me. “Ali…” I groaned. 

“Come with me” Alison demanded. 

“Now?” 

“Yes now, it’s important” 

I turned my head, looking up and staring right into her deep blue eyes, like if I was staring right into the ocean. “Any closer and I’ll kiss you” I chuckled under my breath. Alison smiled crookedly “you know I choose you. I’ll choose you over and over and over” she said as she stroked my hair out of my face and grabbed my hands, forcing me to get out of bed. 

We walked through the streets at night, I was still wearing my pajamas but Ali had on a yellow T-shirt with blue jeans. I asked her what she was up to but she said nothing in return, that aggravated me. “Emily?" Alison murmurs as I stumbled, tripping over a stick. “What are we doing at the kissing rock?” I asked. 

“What do you think silly?” She spinned around letting go of my hand, sitting down on the rock and pulling me down next to her. Within the next moment her lips were touching mine, her hands wrapped around my neck as she held me closer. “Ali..” I whispered. “Shh” she shushed me and continued to kiss. I smiled and began to kiss her back. I felt heated as her hands cupped my face and then she stroked her hands down my arms. Her lips touched my neck, I felt my nerves acting up. I knew what she was doing, but I also didn't. Alison shushed me when I tried to speak, after awhile I found myself laying down on the rock, Ali was on top of me, kissing continuously. Her bare hands found their way up my shirt as she was pulling it up. 

“Alison someone will see us..” I finally spoke as I kissed her. 

“Let them” she grinned kissing down my neck. The wind blew over making me shiver, Ali did not stop, she held me closer but the next moment happened to quickly. What just happened? Alison was kissing me, not just a kiss. She was giving me her love when a bullet punched it’s way to her stomach, a pool of blood escaped quickly as Alison collapsed to the ground. “ALISON!” I screamed. “Em.. I’m sorry.. I love you” she whispered closing her eyes. I was about to call the ambulance but when I glanced back where Ali was, she was gone. Her body was gone, I began to cry screaming her name. I didn’t know what just happened. It was Alison, she woke me up, she took me to the kissing rock. She was the only one I wanted to go there with. We were happy, but now she’s gone. It’s all over, I won’t get that moment back. 

“Emily!” Pam yelled shaking me. “Wake up!” was I dreaming that whole time? Ali didn’t really take me there? I looked around the room seeing my mother sitting at the edge of my bed, tears flowed down my face. My mother placed her hand on my arm telling me everything is alright, except I knew it wasn’t. I could still vividly see Ali being shot and collapsing before my eyes.


End file.
